


Too Long

by Taua



Series: Fantasy Slices [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bondage, Domestic, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Light BDSM, M/M, Nudity, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, minor ABO-Dynamics, use of aphrodisiacs, use of gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: Part of the Genderbend/Fantasy-AUTherefore also marked f/m!The baby has finally arrived and Naruto struggles with his role as a father.Though, Sasuke reminds him there is still more in their life - even if they are parents now.





	Too Long

_Do I fail as a dad?_

The thought crossed Naruto's mind crystal clear as he laid awake. The soft covers did little to help him sleep, so he ended up staring at the dark ceiling instead. Every once in a while he tilted his head a little, just enough to see the sleeping form next to him. At least Sasuke got some much needed rest; the shadows around the dark eyes reached all the way down to the chin by now.

Naruto wasn't all that surprised by it. Since a week before the birth people had been swarming around and once the baby was delivered all sorts of stress broke over them – Sasuke getting the bigger piece of it since baby Haruto was still so depending. Rare for Sasuke to relax for longer than two hours... But at least their friends and family had got their fill of visits by now and gave them some space. Haruto also seemed to get used to the new environment, little by little. After all, getting out from a warm, protected place like your mother's belly and instead have to somehow start living in a weird new place their world was must be tough. It made Naruto wonder how he felt back then. Was he restless and complained a lot or did he embrace everything life was giving him?

Just as his thoughts threatened to wander off and pull him into the dark place he knew all too well, his ears picked up a faint noise. A rustle of sheets, a couple of sighs – all from the room next door.

Carefully Naruto moved to the edge of the bed and got up, partly out of instinct and partly to prove himself wrong. Thanks to his sharp senses he usually picked things up a bit sooner than Sasuke – like now, when Haruto was just about to awake and start crying.

With quick, silent steps Naruto hurried to the other room. It was still fairly empty – just a tiny bed which could also fit into their own bedroom if needed, a counter, and a small wardrobe in the corner. It was mostly dark but Naruto saw just good enough to not need a light. Frankly, sunrise was just an hour or so away judging from the slightly bright horizon outside the window.

“Hey, hey,” he hushed when he reached the edge of the wooden cradle. Haruto was laying in it, blanket slipped to the side and tiny hands pulled into fists while his body wiggled. Every once in a while his little head jerked as well, tiny eyelids pressed shut. Was he maybe having a bad dream?

Now that he thought about it, Naruto recognized a lot of Sasuke in him; a similar expression to whenever she had a nightmare, even some of the movements were alike.

_Finally_ something he could work with.

With a reassuring smile on his lips Naruto bend over the cradle as he whispered, “It's gonna be alright. Believe it.” Gently he reached down with his hand – it looked still so enormous next to Haruto's little body – and caressed his head. A stroke barely strong enough to be felt, the kind of stroke that had Sasuke instantly relax and lean further into the contact.

… But Haruto only opened his eyes, blinked up at Naruto for a second – and then broke out in a pitiable, somewhat disappointed sounding bawl.

“Ah shit, no, no!” Quickly Naruto picked him up and held him securely against his chest, just high enough for Haruto to rest his head and tiny hands on his shoulder. A little panicked Naruto started humming the lullaby he had been practicing and walked up and down the room, rocking just a little bit like Sasuke often did. Usually Haruto calmed down fairly quickly with that trick – in fact, even _Itachi_ managed to calm him once that way.

Unfortunately Haruto only threw himself further into despair at that; his cries turned high pitched, his feet and fists swung at Naruto, and fat tears streamed down his cheeks. It was pretty much the exact opposite reaction to what the measures usually led to.

“Ah, come on, don't do this to your papa...” With gritted teeth Naruto tried his best to stay calm, knowing it would only make things worse if Haruto noticed his nervousness. Just this once he wanted to make things right, take the fear and whatever else bothered Haruto away on his own. However, it felt near impossible to accomplish as the tiny body tried to wiggle out of his embrace, as if he was a big bad monster people had to flee from.

Eventually a source of light appeared in the corner of Naruto's eye – and he knew it was over.

Turning around he saw Sasuke standing in the doorway, hair disarray, nightgown crumbled, and eyes half lidded as she glared into the room. Feet scuffing over the floor she came closer, expression frozen in her grumpy face as she snapped her finger. With that the candle-holder in her other hand began floating, just at the level of her head.

Swallowing the thick knot that appeared out of nowhere in his throat, Naruto fully turned toward Sasuke while he petted Haruto's back. “He- I heard him move in his bed, and then I saw him tossing around, like, uhm, if he had a nightmare.”

The words just came out of their own accord, as if something inside him wanted to reassure he didn't wake Haruto just to spite Sasuke. She remained eerily calm though, not even twitching when she reached out and took Haruto in her own arms. Much like Naruto before she rested the little body against her chest and petted his back, eyes staring forward.

“I just, you know, he looked a lot like you so I wanted to calm him down...”

Eventually Naruto trailed off, unnerved at how motionless Sasuke remained while Haruto slowly calmed down. He knew she wasn't judging him – her grumpy expression only came from being torn out of sleep so harshly – yet Naruto couldn't shake of the feeling of having failed. He failed to keep his son from crying out. He failed to leave his mate at rest for a bit longer.

He couldn't shake off the feeling... of having failed his family.

“I... I'm,” Naruto began, but found himself unable to finish the sentence. What was he? Sorry? Or was he about to admit defeat and give up?

Before he could find an answer for himself, Naruto fled out of the room and rushed to the front door. More forceful than needed he threw it open and disappeared into the cold morning air, an ache spreading in his chest he rarely experienced before.

The sun was up by the time Naruto came back. Under his arm he carried a fresh loaf of bread; he traded it for a bunny he caught after he left the house. Hunting always helped him clear his head, especially if he shifted into his fox-form for it. It was still warm, the smell from it truly mouth-watering. Sasuke was surely gonna love it.

… Then again, simply _everything_ he touched seemed to turn into a complete disaster lately. Perhaps the breakfast was going to get him a fireball in the face instead than a grateful, content hum around a mouthful of food.

Or maybe he'd get both, since Sasuke wasn't really a fan of him running away with his tail between his legs. Not because she couldn't be alone – Naruto knew in fact she'd be fine fending for herself – but rather out of frustration. After everything they had been through together, after all their promises... If something was off, they agreed to talk things over and find a solution together. Quite a quest since Sasuke was the silent type and Naruto still felt like he needed to figure things out on his complete own, however the escalation earlier was an undeniable proof a line had been crossed.

But how could Naruto talk about something he couldn't put quite his finger on just yet? A couple of ideas and guesses were coming together in his head, but nothing solid enough to grab. Maybe it was all just going to fade away with time – the doubts and fears and uneasiness. Being a father, starting a family, and seeing how a small being such as Haruto resulted from his love to Sasuke... Everyone would feel overwhelmed at first. Eventually Naruto would get used to it and come back to normal.

… At least he hoped so.

For the time being, he found himself up at the front door. He carried the bread under his right arm, so it was a bit awkward to reach out at the handle with his left hand. Slowly Naruto drew in a steadying breath, as if to brace himself to face his family. And if he was completely honest with himself – he _did_ feel a bit edgy at the thought of coming back to them.

From outside the house sounded quiet, so Naruto was careful as he opened the door. Who knew when Haruto fell back to sleep, if at all. Once he threw such a tantrum it took a while for him to calm down, even when Sasuke pulled out every trick to lull him. If he accidentally woke him up again... Sasuke would have his head.

The door creaked awfully as Naruto pushed it open and he decided, that very moment, he'd spend the rest of the day fixing up a few things around the house. Make sure the windows opened effortlessly, check if they still had supplies for the spirits in the house, stock up on some firewood. With the approaching birth he had lost sight of the duties, his mind too occupied by other worries and thoughts.

From the far end of the living area the morning sun shone in, all the way to the cold fireplace and across the large divan Naruto build a few months ago – when he learned Haruto was on the way and they needed more space – and close to the edge he noticed a bit of raven hair, nestled between the backpiece and the armrest. Slowly he approached, just close enough for him to look over the edge, and instantly a smile curved his lips upwards.

Supported by the corner Sasuke laid sound asleep, upper body slightly turned upwards, while Haruto curled up against the warm chest and arms protecting him. Naruto completely felt him on that one; he, too, slept endlessly good with his head between Sasuke's breasts.

Quickly Naruto shook his head with a jerk, instantly sober again. It was weird thinking in that direction when baby Haruto was so close, even when he was still way too young to even comprehend it. Still Naruto was unable to shake off the light shade of pink on his cheeks as he moved towards the kitchen. He still carried the bread, after all.

The day had a pleasingly slow pace to it.

To let his family rest in peace, Naruto had first checked the stocks and went to town to resupply. Usually Sasuke was in charge for that, but he had a good clue what the spirits needed himself. Maybe the quality would be a bit off – Sasuke had a better feeling for that – but it would get them over the next few weeks. Especially when it came to the bathroom and kitchen the aid from spirits helped a lot; in fact, Naruto thought about taking a bath later when evening came close. It was so much easier to get the tub filled instead of running back and forth to the small creek behind the house.

Once he returned, sometime after noon, he found a plate with food in the kitchen. Sasuke must have had prepared some while he was gone and, apparently, wanted them to not share their meal that day. Naruto wasn't hurt though; after the odd scene the previous night, he appreciated some alone time to think. Things had gotten strange between them over the last few weeks and some space was probably the best for now. Yet he kept the matter present in his mind – because eventually they had to address whatever issues they had and resolve them.

For most of the time Sasuke remained in the bedrooms, so Naruto had the opportunity to oil up the door and check the windows. Everything else was in good shape so he moved to chop up some firewood for the rest of the afternoon. Of course they could use the salamander spirit living in the kitchen to keep the chimney going in the living-area, but somehow Naruto preferred to stack up wood himself. It just changed the entire mood a little bit, made it cozier. Gave him the feeling of control instead of relying. Plus, the little salamander surely liked to take a break once in a while.

The job gave him a nice workout, in fact Naruto took off his shirt at some point. There was no wind and the sun was out, so it seemed smarter than get the clothe completely soaked with his sweat. He even got a little extra – because at some point he saw a pale, quite familiar face peek out at him from a window, dark eyes following his every movement. If someone asked Naruto would deny it... But he may or may not have flexed his muscles a bit more once he noticed the observer. And perhaps bending down to rearrange some of the logs had been unnecessary, too.

Eventually Naruto finished up for the day, the ax dug deep into the trunk of a tree he cut years ago. Soon enough the stack of freshly chopped wood filled up the space near his working-shed, left to dry out a bit before they would use it. The sun had started to set in the far, coloring the sky in deep red and orange. Naruto could even see a couple of stars already and the air began to cool down. It was still a bit too early for dinner though, probably Sasuke was going to start it in an hour or so. Just enough time for him to take a nice hot bath and scrub off.

Breaking a sweat had cleared his head a bit so Naruto decided to, at the very least, have their dinner together. It was still too soon for him to talk about his uneasiness around Haruto and with the whole situation just yet, but he was determined to ask Sasuke if there was anything he could help with. Maybe change the diapers, give Haruto a bath. If they did it together they might grow closer together as a family? He honestly didn't know, but it was still worth a shot.

At the market he got his hands on a nice, solid pebble of minerals so he had the water-fairy in their bathroom heat the water in the tub as well. It was more difficult for it – or so it claimed – so whenever Naruto wanted a special service he had to find something exclusive for payment. And by the end of the day, it was _still_ easier to convince the water-fairy to heat up than get the fire-salamander to walk into the bathroom.

The warm water felt good on his skin and for a while Naruto simply laid in the tub, allowing his tired body to relax a bit. At some point he grabbed the bar of soap to clean off the sweat and dirt. He even took his time to clean the spaces under his fingernails, mostly because Sasuke used to give him a dirty look if there was anything left. Naruto himself didn't particularly mind it; he loved working in nature with his bare hands, unlike superclean mages who always had spells do the job for them. But he understood the need for personal hygiene and wanted to set a good example for Haruto, too.

At the dining table, that is. Outside he wouldn't mind diving head-first in a puddle of mud alongside Haruto if he wanted to.

Once the skin on his hands began to wrinkle Naruto got out of the tub, a bit reluctant but also deeply relaxed. It was then he realized he forgot to bring fresh clothes, however that wasn't much of a problem. The bedroom was close and he wanted to pick up some laundry there anyway. Before he walked out he dried himself off, not really fond of the idea to drip water all over the floor. He left the towel on his head though, partly because he still needed to dry his hair and partly because it now carried the nice scent of lemon from the soap. It was a bit stronger than on his bare skin, too.

When Naruto walked into the bedroom he found it empty. Apparently Sasuke was in another room, maybe even outside. His senses tend to slack off a little when he relaxed in the bath and got water in his ears. Thankfully he didn't need his abilities to look around the room for dirty laundry and some clean clothes. Naruto was rubbing his hair dry with both hands as he approached the sideboard, positive there were some fresh pants in the top drawer.

Just as he lowered his hand to reach it, a pair of hands snaked around his middle from behind. The floor gave a soft creak and Naruto sensed the heat of a body directly behind himself, long before he felt warm breath hit the side of his neck as someone lowly whispered his name.

In less than a heartbeat Naruto whirled around, lips pulled back in a growl and hand lashed down to whoever it was that invaded his home. The creak had come from a body heavier than Sasuke's, the hands had a foreign texture, and the voice was low and husky and male. He hadn't heard him coming because of the rustle of the towel, hadn't smelled him thanks to the soap.

And a male stranger in his home had his alarm bells go off _instantly_.

The invader had a pretty good reaction though; he had stepped back enough to avoid the slash from Naruto's clawed hand, even looped some sort of cord around his wrist. Outraged Naruto tried to release more of his magic to shift, but he found his powers suddenly disappear in thin air. He was so surprised he didn't notice how the man quickly grabbed his other wrist as well, the odd cord curling around that side, too. Almost like a snake that crawled over his skin and pulled together.

Clicking his tongue Naruto released a deep, threatening growl as he snapped his head back, ready to glare at the fucker who dared come into his home and take him captive. But the moment he saw, _realized_ who stood there before him... The anger instantly melted away into both, agitation and arousal.

None other that _Sasuke_ had crept up on him – back in his male form.

It had been a good year since he last saw him like that. The hair was so much shorter, yet falling perfectly around his angled face. Dark eyes had turned smaller, his cheekbones were a bit higher. They were roughly the same height, maybe only an inch apart, and through the slightly wider collar of his loose shirt Naruto could see his pale skin, leading down to a flat chest. His arms, much more muscular than usual, were oddly tangled between them as he held onto the wrists and the cord that somehow still sucked energy out of Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto was taken even more years back – when they met at the small festival. Sasuke had the same air around himself, one that seemed to pulse with raw desire and carnality. And it called out to Naruto loud and clear, inviting him to join in the pleasure and lewdness only he could provide.

The little smirk Sasuke gave him send shivers up his spine and when he cocked his head, just barely enough to have some of the raven strands fall across his forehead, Naruto noticed the light pulse between his legs.

“Wha-” he began, cut off by Sasuke leaning in for a kiss. Even the texture of his mouth was different, yet oddly familiar, and before he even comprehended what was happening Naruto already leaned in and deepened the kiss. Strangely he couldn't really put up a fight for dominance; somehow he felt weak, nearly drugged even. His knees were wobbly at best as Sasuke forced him back, their bodies flush together, before he at some point gave a push.

Next thing he knew, Naruto fell back first onto the bed, too weak to even move properly. He could wiggle just well and his neck seemed to work like usual, but lifting his limbs felt like a near impossible task for the time being.

And man, did _that_ turn him on. Especially with the overly dominant, alpha-like attitude Sasuke displayed.

Still on his legs, Sasuke wiped his mouth briefly with his thumb as he approached. “Not bad for a test run,” he murmured, eyes sharp as he looked over Naruto's displayed body. When his eyes fell lower, the tip of his tongue came out and flicked over his bottom lip. Was he aware of it? Or did he do it on purpose even? In any case, the little gesture made Naruto's cock swell even more.

Tentatively he tried to bring his legs on the bed, if only to cover himself up a bit, but as soon as he tried to move it felt like the cords around his wrists sucked even more energy out of him. “What... are these?”

Again Sasuke gave him his smirk, so cocky and lascivious at the same time. “I designed them to absorb your power,” he whispered, slowly, huskily. With a slight curl of his hand the red cords came back alive, snaked around Naruto's wrists a few times and brought them together. “Perhaps they are a bit too strong though. I'd like you to put up more of a fight.” Eventually he climbed onto the bed, one of his arms near Naruto's head to keep him up while his other gently stroked down his thigh. It instantly urged a moan from Naruto's lips which he could barely keep down. “You seem to enjoy them as it is though.”

In a weak attempt to keep at least a fragment of his shattered pride, Naruto glared up at Sasuke. Complete with glazed eyes and a pulse so strong he could feel it throbbing on his neck. But once Sasuke leaned down, his hair tickling him on the chin when he nuzzled his throat, gently pushing until it was bared and he sunk his teeth into the tender skin, claiming and dominating in a way that stirred something deep in his gut, all Naruto could think of was the insane amount of arousal that washed over him. He tried, weakly, to push Sasuke away in an attempt of struggle. As much as he liked it, his instinct also urged him to fight back. However his hands were so heavy when he pressed against Sasuke's chest and his toes curled at the low, rumbled growl he received in response – not aggressive, only enough to show him who was in charge, enforced by the nibble on his skin which was just at the edge of painful.

Damn, it had been too fucking long since the last time.

Every touch sent jolts of electricity through Naruto's body, powerful enough to make him jerk and squirm. Subconsciously he pressed his lips shut, biting back every moan and gasp that threatened to escape his mouth, however the rest of his body betrayed him. It arched off the bed, moved against Sasuke's hands and mouth nearly urgent, his traitorous cock heavy against his abdomen and twitching as if it begged for attention. But Sasuke kept the pace slow, took his time when his lips and teeth wandered south. The hand he kept on Naruto's thigh only moved a little, a squeeze here and a caress there. Only when his mouth _finally_ settled on a nipple it decided to act firmer, the palm pressing down on his cock so hard Naruto felt the fingers on either side move over his pelvis toward the navel, heralding the near unbearable pressure from the rest of the hand.

And just when the fingers reached barely passed the heavy head of his cock, Sasuke suddenly pulled his fingers together. A tightness just at the very tip engulfed Naruto, which was already making his teeth grit. But then Sasuke moved his hand _down_, the fingers pulling his skin along and revealing the red glans, have it come to direct contact with his sweaty skin – and although Naruto hadn't been fully hard just yet, although there had been times where he had to hold out much longer, he came with a wanton moan on his lips and a lazy jerk of his hips.

Yeah, it had _definitely_ been too long since the last time.

Heart beating fast in his chest Naruto lolled his head to the side, his eyes closed as he tried his best to calm down – and also will away his embarrassment. Even in the haze of lust he realized how quickly he had come, and barely touched at that, and he also felt uneasy for giving in so quickly and passionately. By all means, Sasuke knew what he was doing, but still. He _could_, or better _should_, have resisted a bit more, maybe dared and taunted Sasuke a little on the way. Probably he could blame the enchanted cord for it, say it didn't only affect his body and energy but fucked with his mind as well, but Naruto knew better.

With a wince he felt the swipe of a tongue on his abdomen however refused to look down. Instead he brought his bound wrists up, huffing at the exhausting task, and eventually got them close enough to hide his face behind his hands. And in that state – partly hidden and post release – Naruto sobered up in the matter of moments.

“That was nice,” he pressed out, his mouth way too dry for its own good, “Now you can untie me.”

For a moment Sasuke stilled – he noticed it without needing to see – but then his arms suddenly grabbed underneath Naruto and hurled him further up on the bed. With a gasp Naruto tore his eyes open, honestly confused and surprised, however he still lacked the energy to fight back as Sasuke climbed on top of him and grabbed his wrists. Wordlessly he lifted them up against the headboard and tied them onto it, the cord suddenly a bit longer than before.

Once Sasuke fastened the knot he ran his hands down Naruto's now lifted arms, a smirk adorning his lips as he gazed down at his face. “Who said we are done yet...?”

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked, a knot forming in his throat. Now that he came partly down from his peak, he also remembered there was _someone_ else probably just next door, too. He had been so lost in the moment he completely forgot about Haruto and he strained his ears to listen for any noises. With all his moaning, he must have torn him out of sleep at some point.

However Sasuke, still slow as before, only stroked across his heaving chest sensually. “Exactly what I said,” he replied before he grabbed the hem of his own shirt and pulled it off. He still wore his pants, the rough cloth rubbing against Naruto's abdomen and pelvis as he straddled him.

A heartbeat-long Naruto was mesmerized, even looked down the toned chest and swallowed at the trail of coarse black hair that disappeared in Sasuke's pants and the unmistakable tent there, however shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. “No, we can't. Haruto is next door!” Steadier than before he glared up at Sasuke's face, hopeful he looked at least half as stern as he felt. “You have to go check. What if he woke up?”

Oddly enough, Sasuke _rolled his eyes at him_ and responded, “Don't worry about him.”

Instantly Naruto had one of his greatest fears bubble to surface – and he pulled at the ties with a snarl. “Sasuke, I swear to God, if you _drugged_ him-”

“I haven't,” Sasuke snapped back, his eyes narrowed and lips pulled in a straight line. Nothing knew to Naruto; he knew his annoyed face quite well. And his actions underlined his mood as he scratched roughly over Naruto's nipples, still sensitive from his orgasm. “I told you not to worry. About anything.” More gentle, nearly apologetic, he ran his fingertips in a featherlight caress over the irritated skin.

Naruto released a heavy sigh, his features softening just a little. “But I have to worry, Sas. We are a family... We are parents now.” And, really, was it so unusual to feel odd doing it with a baby next door? Was it wrong to put his own needs behind for those near to him?

Sasuke merely clicked his tongue at him. “So what? Does it mean you don't want this anymore now that we have a child?”

“No, no, I don't-” Naruto gasped, but cut himself off when Sasuke suddenly leaned down, so much their faces were so close he could see his own reflection in the dark depths of his eyes.

“Being parents doesn't mean we aren't lovers anymore, Naruto.” His breath was warm and wet as he spoke, and before he knew it Naruto found his eyes drop down to his thin lips. “If you're too distracted to remember that,” he whispered, those lips moving sensually and near mesmerizing, “I'll make sure you can't think of anything else than us for now.”

And with that Naruto felt something push between his lips – a piece of cloth Sasuke carefully knotted on the side of his head.

Surprised Naruto bit down at the gag, his words suddenly nothing more than a muffled mess. It was soft but also very tough; even as he chewed he couldn't get it off.

The soft chuckle from Sasuke made him look up – and immediately narrow his eyes at the triumphant smirk he threw down at him. “You brought this upon yourself.” Teasingly he ran his fingers over Naruto's throat, dark hickeys adorning the skin. He moved one hand up, just enough to pull Naruto's bottom lip down with his thumb.

Now that he was in reach Naruto suddenly jerked forward and clapped his teeth down, but unfortunately he missed the finger. Unfortunately that only seemed to amuse Sasuke; he chuckled darkly and ground his hips down, the rough pants scratching Naruto's crotch and the extra weight on his stomach making it harder to breathe. Eventually Sasuke climbed off the bed and headed to the nightstand, Naruto barely able to watch him through the corner of his eye. His arms were strangely in the way and he couldn't really lift himself up, however he heard how Sasuke searched through the drawer – and his breathing was labored, as if he forced himself to take deep inhales.

Damn, maybe Naruto should have played along after all. If he wasn't gagged, he would have whispered dirty little things to Sasuke until he blew his load as well or shifted back into his female form. However watch him suffer at his own arousal left him the slightest bit satisfied, too.

Finally Sasuke pulled back from the nightstand, something small in his hand which he glanced at for a while before he went back to the bed. His eyes were trained on Naruto's face as he crawled onto the mattress, his look predatory and somewhat mischievous when he laid on his side next to him. A bit confused Naruto stared back at him, eyebrows furrowed, but his eyes fell down to the small bottle Sasuke was still holding in one hand. What kind of wicked thing had he mixed up in it?

For a brief moment the lust seemed to fade from Sasuke's features – he was focused instead, senses sharp and ready to pick up even the smallest details. That odd behavior had goosebumps spread across Naruto's skin, both curiosity and a strange anticipation circling in his system.

Then Sasuke undid the cap that kept the bottle closed – and the instant the smell of the substance hit Naruto's nose his body arched off the bed, eyes blown so far they seemed almost entirely black. A deep, possessive growl erupted from his throat and his cock came immediately back to life, his entire body burning up with sheer desire.

Whatever was in that bottle, it screamed _mate_ to him. It smelled of omega, of female, of _Sasuke_ in a mix so powerful it sent his body into motion faster than a bullet.

“Ah, what a nice reaction.”

Naruto was so lost in his passion, Sasuke's voice sounded far away for the time being. All he could think of was sex, friction, just _any_ kind of contact before he burned completely up. If it wasn't for the cords he would have long since pounced Sasuke, kept him trapped in his grip and devoured him whole. But as he laid there, drained of energy and gagged up, all Naruto could do was lay on display like a juicy piece of meat, completely at the mercy of his predator.

He was so horny, Naruto chocked on his own breath in between.

“Remember to breathe, idiot,” Sasuke said into his ear and, as hazy as he was, Naruto tried to follow the suggestion. He wanted to keep feeling it, that intense passion, and blacking out would only end it. He huffed around the cloth, dripping wet with his saliva, and battled his inner animal to gain at least a bit of control back over his body. But just as Naruto's mind cleared a little Sasuke palmed his cock in slow pulls, the sound of it a bit too slick even if he was dripping with pre-cum. And once a warmth engulfed him, not too hot to burn but still powerful enough to reach all the way into his body, Naruto figured he must have used some of the substance as lubricant.

By the time Sasuke started fucking him with his fingers, the familiar dance of digits that brushed his insides in all the right ways, Naruto came again with a wolf-like howl. His body twitched and jolted, his mind so obscured by lust and pure white pleasure he could barely comprehend it, however his cock remained hard and erect even when Sasuke smeared his juices across his stomach.

“Just a little more... You have to be ready for me,” Sasuke whispered as he kissed his brow and it was then Naruto realized he had tensed up, every single muscle in his body flexed. He was still groaning helplessly around the gag, bathing in his own sweat while Sasuke gently spread him open with his fingers and more of the unknown substance. Never before had Naruto felt the urge to beg in his life, but he was so horny it was painful, his skin was so warm it seemed to melt, and even his mind just wanted him to finally, _finally_ be taken apart and consumed until there was nothing left of him.

No matter how much he tried, his body just didn't loosen up... And Naruto was so frustrated and starving for it to end his eyes watered up. He wasn't sad, nor was he happy. He was just pulled so tight that tears seemed like the only way to relief at least a tiny bit of the pressure that threatened to burst him any moment.

At some point the fingers on his ass were gone and through a watery curtain Naruto saw how Sasuke moved between his legs, pants still on but pushed down enough for his cock, nearly crimson in color, to be freed. His chest was moving fast as he grabbed himself and _pushed_, and Naruto felt every single vein as his walls clammed down on Sasuke, barely loose enough to push further in and definitely too tight to ever let go again. Yet Sasuke snapped his hips over and over, the pace almost brutal as they slipped together, the sound of skin smacking skin almost deafening in Naruto's ears. After a while the smack got replaced by shouts and screams of pleasure, and Naruto only then realized the gag must have come off at some point. The extra breath only allowed him to moan louder, a few demands slipping out along with the groans, and Sasuke fulfilled his every wish for harder, faster, _deeper_ just as he uttered them, and then everything inside him pulled _even tighter_ and next thing he knew Naruto was gone, lost in the unbearable passion and drowned in pleasure until the world faded to black.

The next time Naruto came to he groaned in pain. His entire body twinged and he was exhausted, his mind not really working properly either. After a while he noticed a gentle caress on his arm between his overall ache and when he found the strength to open his eyes he saw Sasuke next to himself. They were laying on their side, facing each other, and Sasuke seemed tired as well; his hair spiked in every direction and his skin shone with sweat, but he breathed evenly and calm.

Once they gazed at each other, Sasuke moved his hand down to take Naruto's, their fingers intertwined as he brought them up to his face and placed a brief kiss on the back of Naruto's. When the dark eyes slid closed Naruto felt a wave of energy surge through his body and he instantly felt better, or at least well enough for him to remember how he got in such a shape to begin with.

Strangely enough, it only made him chuckle happily and he flopped closer to Sasuke on the mattress, only stopping once he was close enough to nuzzle his neck. Somewhere in the back of his head he wondered how he managed to keep his male form still, but he figured he probably took something beforehand. Probably a wicked potion he made back when he created the lubricant.

“How do you feel...?” Sasuke asked, almost hesitant. He had his eyes opened and studied Naruto closely, as if he was insecure about the kind of answer he would receive.

For a moment Naruto searched for the right word. “_Revitalized_.”

Sasuke snorted out a laugh at his reply. “Do you even know what that means?”

Pulling slightly back Naruto shot him a glare, but he was still too content to keep his anger for longer than a heartbeat. Instead he nuzzled closer with a sigh, bathing in Sasuke's presence so close to himself and felt even a bit more enamored than before. Lazily he laid an arm around him, the contact only making him more serene.

Slowly Sasuke resumed his caresses, slow and steady, however eventually he broke the silence between them.

“I wanted to do something for you,” he started, voice awkwardly tensed as he spoke, “Since the birth approached you've been more and more distant. And I...” Sasuke hesitated for a moment, but Naruto let him continue in his own pace. “I neglected you over the last few weeks. And I'll be careful it won't happen again.”

With a sigh Naruto snaked his other arm around Sasuke as well and pulled him close. “It's not only on you,” he carefully admitted. He knew Sasuke wasn't the type to speak from his heart and if he pushed too hard now, he'd just retire in his shell like so often before. Gathering his forces Naruto moved on the bed, enough for him to end up half-way laying on top with Sasuke facing the ceiling. “I think I somehow still feel like I don't belong, you know. It's all so new to me.” Slowly he exhaled, the steady thumping of Sasuke's heart in his ear. “I'll be more brisk from now on.”

Just as the words left his lips and Naruto mentally added he didn't mind demanding another round of the mind-blowing sex they had, his face heated up with a dark blush. With the way he had screamed... He probably didn't only wake and give Haruto nightmares about his parents, but the entire village in the valley might have heard he got lucky, too.

“Don't worry,” Sasuke suddenly interrupted his trail of thoughts, his hand gently scuffing through Naruto's messy mop of hair. “I put a spell on our bedroom. Any noise from outside can be heard, but not a single sound can pass through the walls. Nobody heard what we just did.”

Relieved Naruto released a sigh, his entire body finally relaxing. He closed his eyes and focused on his ears and, indeed, he heard Haruto breathe calmly in his own room. Surely he couldn't be so sound asleep if he noticed anything and Naruto doubted he'd been out long enough for Sasuke to get up and calm him down again.

So... Maybe... It was alright feeding his own needs and desires once in a while, even if he was a dad now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I have been absent for a really long time man v.v  
This scene has been ghosting in my head for quite some time and I finally got it out on paper. 
> 
> The main Story (?) with all the backgrounds is still in progress on my desktop. What I can say is that it's going to be a long work, but I have still a lot to figure out in this before I start posting. Depending on how things play out, I might have to go back and change stuff at the beginning. That's only confusing and complicated if parts are already publiced, so it's still sort of a closet-project ._. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this read, though I couldn't help myself but add seriousness to what could have been a PWP...  
Honestly, I do think that parents, especially with their first child, might end up a bit reserved and unsure about how they want to keep their sex-life going.  
Yep. That's stuff that goes through my head when I write. Alas... 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading, and I hope to be more active from now on :) 
> 
> regards,  
-T


End file.
